


Homework

by cosmicpeachcloud



Series: The Misadventures of a Not So Secret Couple [4]
Category: Produce 101, Wanna One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: Sungwoon tries to get an A on his assignment but instead gets a D.





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

> S/o to @bluetoki__ for that summary lol cheers!

_**Daniel:** Hyung 2:11 PM  
**Daniel:** You busy now? 2:11 PM_

“No, I did not cheat on that test!” 

Sungwoon walked out the bathroom buttoning his jeans and thought, _Yes, you did._ He didn’t say it out loud though because he knew how hysterical Jaehwan got when they ganged up on him. But that Harmony 3 quiz they all took today? Totally cheated. Sewoon hovered by Jaehwan trying to calm him down while nodding “Yes he did” to Gunhee and Jisung behind Jaehwan’s back. Sungwoon avoided the mess in the kitchen and entered his room. He grabbed his Piano Lab notes and his phone and laid on his bed after opening the shade on the window between both his and Minhyun’s beds. His Kakaotalk message tone went off and he checked his phone to answer it when he saw that Daniel had texted him. 

_**Sungwoon:** yeah I’m doing last minute homework. 2:20 PM _

He hadn’t put the phone down before it chimed again.

_**Daniel:** In your room? 2:20 PM_

Sungwoon found it odd that he was questioning his whereabouts but still sent a text back saying yes. The ellipsis bubble didn’t pop up again so he locked his phone and picked up his notes to review before starting the assignment. 

At 2:30, there was one single knock on his door and then Daniel barged in. Sungwoon had 15 seconds before Daniel was hopping on the bed and dragging him on top of him by his hips. Sungwoon sat up.

“Did you not understand what ‘doing last minute homework’ meant?” 

“Homework doesn’t qualify as being busy to me.” Daniel said. 

“You just do whatever you want these days, don’t you?”

Daniel smirked and let his hands slide down to Sungwoon’s butt, rubbing circles into the area with his thumbs as his response. Then he lifted his hips up against the older’s. Sungwoon peered down at him curiously.

“Aren’t my roommates still outside?”

“Not anymore they’re not.” Daniel said. Sungwoon furrowed his brows in question. “Only Jisung was here and he opened the door for me on his way out.”

“What reason did you give him for the sudden visit?” 

“I said I was going to ask you for help with the art history homework.”

“We don’t have any homework.” 

“Exactly.” Daniel grinned. “But he doesn’t know that.”

Sungwoon leaned down and rested his folded arms on Daniel’s hoodied chest. “So if there’s no homework, what do you suppose we do?”

Daniel rubbed his hands up and down Sungwoon’s thighs. “I don’t have class until 3:30.” 

Sungwoon ground his hips down in response and Daniel immediately caught Sungwoon’s lips with his own. He had both hands squeezing Sungwoon’s ass while Sungwoon’s fingers crawled up his shoulders, gripping onto his nape and the ends of his hair. Their lips meshed together sloppily; neither caring about being neat at the moment. Daniel flipped them over, connecting their tongues as he pushed Sungwoon’s shirt up his stomach. They broke apart to slip the shirt off Sungwoon’s torso and Sungwoon went straight to unbuckle Daniel’s jeans. Daniel kissed down Sungwoon’s chest then his stomach until he reached the waistband of his jeans. He looked up from his position and Sungwoon pulled at his gray pullover with his index finger and thumb.

“Hoody,” Was all he said before Daniel was slipping it off in a haste, tossing it to the floor. He paused to watch as Sungwoon’s gaze raked his toned upper body and wiggled his eyebrows teasingly. Sungwoon exhaled and with the tip of his fingers pushed Daniel off him. He removed his pants, Daniel’s eyes getting stuck on his thighs and lower middle area. 

“You gonna just watch or actually join me?” Sungwoon said in his best sultry voice. Daniel smiled a little embarrassed for getting caught staring so hard and took off his pants. He hissed as he ripped his skinny jeans passed his sensitive crotch. Sungwoon laughed quietly, leaning up to meet Daniel half way as he finally got his pants off. Daniel wrapped his arms around Sungwoon and they kissed as he laid Sungwoon back down, positioning himself between his bent knees. Daniel ground his hard on into Sungwoon’s, kissing him roughly and Sungwoon let out a low groan. Daniel paused, looking at Sungwoon in awe discreetly. He was always proud when he could get a reaction out of his hyung; be it a moan or a simple smile. He hoisted Sungwoon’s right leg around his waist and started kissing down his left cheek to the side of his neck while pressing down on him again at that new angle. Sungwoon moaned deeper that time. The friction and Sungwoon’s sighs were becoming too much for Daniel. Sungwoon found Daniel’s lips again and snapped at the waistband of Daniel’s boxer briefs. Daniel chuckled, lips not leaving Sungwoon’s. 

“Alright, Mr. Impatient. It wasn’t a bad idea for me to stop by then, huh? Guess that homework is gonna have to wait until I’m finished with you first.”

* * *

**_Epilogue:_ The Phone Charger**

Jaehwan dashed back into the dorm with only one purpose: to get his phone charger. He’d left it that morning after eating his Oreo O’s. What he expected was to find it on the kitchen counter. What he didn’t expect was to hear the sound of creaky mattress springs at 3 in the afternoon. 

Jaehwan was disgusted. 

He wasn’t sure which room it was coming from and he sure as hell was not about to stay there to find out. (He did, however, have an assumption.) Fortunately, his charger _was_ on the counter so he grabbed it and hauled ass to the door.

“Jisung hyung, get your life together it’s 3 in the afternoon for God’s sake!!” He yelled, slamming the door behind him.

If he had stayed a little longer, which of course he wasn’t, he would have heard Sungwoon’s high pitched laughter coming from a room that was certainly not Jisung’s.

**Author's Note:**

> ommmmggggggggg did you guys see Daniel piggyback Sungwoon???? I’m crying as I write this lmao


End file.
